1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating electrical energy, in which at least one generator is connected to a drive device which includes at least one guide element for transforming the energy provided by a flowing medium into a rotational movement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus of this type are designed in the form of so-called wind power converters or turbines, which are actuated by the flow of water in a river, for example, or by the flow caused by the tides. These systems are typically large-scale systems and are suitable for use only in especially favorable application sites. The installation and operation of these systems are therefore associated with considerable investment and maintenance costs.